Delete
Eliza Gray born Eliza Adora Gray is a Canadian professional wrestler, valet, and show host currently signed to World Elite Wrestling working a web show for the company. She won the WEW Starlet Championship two times during her run with the company and is currently tied for most reigns with Sayge Jemson. She also works for Galveston Island Wrestling working on the Revolt brand as the current GIW Television Champion. She is known in GIW for being a member of International Glamour a stable that has won every single title in GIW and held them all at once. | resides = | billed = | music = | music = "Friday" by | current_efeds = World Elite Wrestling. | previous_efeds = WWH, GIW, and TWE | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Technical Dirty | trainer = Sophie Oliveira | handler = ZOEY! | debut = July of 2011 }} Early Life Gray was born in St. Catherines, Ontario, Canada but at the age of seven she lost her single mother and was found and adopted by someone who lived in Newcastle, England. That person was Dianna Terry, who had two other daughters. Alexis and Samantha Terry. Eliza went to highschool in Newcastle, England and right after she began to train for wrestling while attending Oxford College. Training Eliza Gray trained with Alexis Terry in the Limitless school during the year twenty ten. Her along with Alexis graduated the school and wrestled for Limitless right after. Eventually Alexis got called up to wrestle for Total Wrestling Entertainment. July, Eliza finally got called up and wrestled there. In November she continued her training with Sophie Oliveira The WEW champion at the time taught Eliza how to make it in World Elite Wrestling and mainstream wrestling. And the training with Sophie worked out seeing as Eliza went on to win the Starlet Championship on her first night with WEW. Total Wrestling Entertainment (2011) Will add laterrrr World Elite Wrestling (2011-2012) DEBUT AND STARLETS CHAMPION Will add later when I have time to type it all Galveston Island Wrestling (2012) DEBUT, TELEVISION CHAMPION, AND INTERNATIONAL GLAMOUR Will be added later! World Elite Wrestling (2012-) Return and High Class Productions Wrestling Information * Finishing Maneuvers **The Morningstar(Double underhook DDT) 2011-2012 **The Princess' Crown(Arm trap crossface) 2012- Current **Glitz and Glamour(Cross armbreaker) 2012-current **Canada's Most Beautiful Lock(Sharpshooter) 2011-Current * Signature Moves **The Adress (Sleeper Hold) **Hangman's Neckbreaker(Adopted from Sayge Jemson) **Heel Hook **Belly to back Slam **Big Boot(Only to shorter wrestlers) **Russian Leg Sweep **Forward Russian Leg sweep **DDT **Roundhouse Kick **Deep in debt(Wrist Lock) **Inside Cradle **Lifting double underhook sitout facebuster * Entrance Music- ** "Dream With Me" by Jackie Evancho (WEW, November 15th-December 10th) ** "Oops!...I Did It Again" by Britney Spears(WEW, Decenber 10th-April 5th) ** "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga (GIW) ** "Friday" by Rebecca Black (Current, WEW) *'Nicknames'- **'The High Class Diva(WEW)' **'Socialite Starlet(WEW)' **Canada's Most Beautiful(GIW *Wrestlers Managed ** Alexis Terry **Aspen Chaud **Alex Castellanos Championships and Accomplishments *World Elite Wrestling **WEW Starlet Champion (2 times) **Record for fastest Championship win in the history of World Elite Wrestling with her winning the Starlet Title in her very first match. *Galveston Island Wrestling **GIW Television Championship(1 Time, current) *'The Other Side' **Honorable Mentions For MATCH OF THE YEAR 2011- Eliza Gray vs. Isis De La Cruz WEW **Ranked as the #3 FEUD/STORYLINE OF 2011- Eliza Gray vs. Angelica Monroe WEW **Honorable Mentions For Most Improved of the year 2011 **Ranked as the #3 Rookie of the year 2011 **The Other Side ranked her #28 of the best 77 female singles wrestlers in the 2011 TOS awards In Other Media Eliza has been trying to make herself known in the professional wrestling world. She's been doing well so far in events like The Other Side. Personal Life Eliza spent all of twenty ten working with Alexis Terry and she has spent alot of the year 2011 training with Sophie Oliveira. Eliza's adoptive sisters are Alexis Terry and Samantha Terry, adoptive mother is Dianna Terry. She is friends with Aspen Chaud, Sayge Jemson, and Catelyn Vaine She has a Journalism degree from Oxford College and she has been in a relationship with Johnny Caldwell. Category:Images available under fair use Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Characters from New York Category:Characters Category:Images available under fair use Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Characters from New York Category:Characters